


The Boundary

by WaterDarkE



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: There is a boundary that exists, in an alternate dimension. Love conquers all boundaries.





	The Boundary

This is a sort of abstract piece based off of a dream I had recently.

 **Warning: Perspectives will alternate between Kaguya (a female archer) and Yamiyo (a male assassin) at the start before the perspective of other characters appear.**  
__________________________________________

"Where am I?"

Yamiyo gazed around, his surroundings unfamiliar. He found himself in a large dark colored room, the floor and walls made of a luminous black stone. Gazing downward, he could see his reflection staring back at him. And looking up, he saw a distant sphere, releasing soft silver colored light, like the rays of the moon.

Feeling the familiar weight of his knives at his belt, he placed his hands on them for a moment, as their presence was comforting.

Looking ahead, he saw a transparent wall, made of the same stone as the walls. On the other side, a person stood, clothed in white, a bow by her side. Hatred enveloped him in waves, filling his head with untamed fury.

_KAAAGUUYAA!!! I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!_

Screaming internally, Yamiyo slid his knives from their sheaths before running forward to slice through the boundary in front of him, an obstacle in his path.  
__________________________________________

She gazed at him cooly, her eyes icy.

 _Another assassin who is here to kill me. You are simply one of many who_ have _tried to do the same. As I have done countless times before, you will fall by my hand. What I have done, even at the cost of civilian lives was for the betterment of the Empire and all of the people who live in it._

Taking a silver arrow, pulling the bowstring back until it could not move any further, she tested its resistance and was prepared to let it fly. Squinting to see her target, the man's heart, she aimed carefully before releasing the arrow.  
__________________________________________

He diagonally slashed the wall before him. The wound on it only grew larger before rushing waves of black erupted from it.

_What is happening?!_

Yamiyo became overwhelmed by the waves, sinking beneath the dark surface. Thrashing and struggling to keep his head up, the heaviness of the liquid dragged him down.

Exhaling bubbles, he took in the liquid, his lungs protesting at their invader. Grasping his throat in vain, the pain and agony only grew as more and more air left him.

Pieces of memories flashed before his eyes.

_Is this really going to be the end?_

His mind and thoughts faded away as his body forced itself to alleviate its suffering.  
__________________________________________

Once Kaguya watched her arrow reach the wall opposite of her, its surface shattered into countless pieces, some hitting her face even if she blocked many with her arms. Like her opponent, waves as black as tar engulfed her, filling the area she was in with darkness.

Remaining calm, she stayed on the surface of the water, continuously treading water. But as the level of the liquid rose, she soon reached the top and could touch the ceiling. Pressing her hands against the smooth surface above her, Kaguya's hopes fell.

_I'm not going to leave alive..._

Taking one last breath, inhaling quickly, she descended below the surface. Quickly, frantically, she looked for any possible buttons, levers, anything that could lead to an exit, but there weren't any. Hearing the pounding of her heart reaching her ears, her lungs engulfed in pain as there was no oxygen left, she gasped and swallowed the liquid.

 _I guess that this is the end..._  
__________________________________________

As the two young lives started to flicker, rings of rainbow light surrounded both of them. Overlapping one another over and over again, they spun and revealed a blinding light before disappearing. The two people have warped back to their respective countries.  
__________________________________________

Yamiyo found himself in his bed. As he saw only familiar surroundings, confusion filled him.

_Was that all a dream?_

Feeling something in his throat, he grabbed a cloth and started to cough to clear it. Once he finished, the cloth he held was stained with black.

Fear gripped his heart as the memories rushed to his head. Crumpling up the cloth, he shivered, as a cold and ominous feeling enveloped him.

How can this be?  
__________________________________________

Sweat ran down Kaguya's face as she gazed into the darkness of the night. Feeling her blankets and pillows around her, there was only relief.

_Another nightmare..._

Hugging one of the closest pillows, she felt nauseous. Putting a hand close her mouth, she headed to the water basin near her bed for the very purpose of assisting her. Sitting besides it, looking at the smooth surface, the water's reflection, she regained her calm.

But when she looked at her reflection, cuts covered parts of her face. Touching them, her heart froze from her realization.

 _That was no ordinary dream._  
__________________________________________

In time, the liquid receded until what was previously a wall was only a fading sphere of black with a shining feather at its core.

As the white feather glowed softly in the darkness, a cloaked man picked it up. "Another failure... I guess that I must start again."

He, the cloaked man, was the prince of his nation, with the title of Elias the Lionhearted.

Seeing it, all he could feel was heavy sadness, fear, anger, hatred. This small feather, brought war upon his country to a scale that has never been seen.  
__________________________________________

This feather appeared in the garden of the royal palace, lying on one of the beds of roses. One of the gardners grabbed it and thought to himself, "I wish that the gardening work here would be done in an instant," a thought he has repeated to himself many times before as he was tired from the long hours of work.

Before his eyes, the gardens were trimmed, neatened, the weeds pulled out, like magic. Shock covered his face as he saw the consequence of that single wish.

_This feather can grant wishes._

Keeping the feather to himself, that Gardner attempted to keep it a secret. But, word spread as he tested its powers to make himself fly, become rich beyond belief, revive the dead, etc.

Once the news has reached the ears of the king, like many others, he sought the feather as it would give him unbelievable powers.

The man who was a former gardner was assassinated and many factions fought countless wars over a single feather.

After almost a hundred years of bloodshed, Prince Elias took the feather from his family and sealed it away temporarily, so that only he could wield its powers. That seal would last until he could find a way to give it to the person who needed it and use it for the benefit of all.

The only solution was to create a dimension, another world, where randomly selected individuals could be tested to prove their worthiness.

Making the feather create a black wall in the center of a black world, there were a few simple conditions, as stated by the Dimensional Witch, for every wish, an equivalent price must be paid.

_First, only a pair of people who have a relationship with one another can be summoned._

_Second, the wall must_ emenate _a feeling of hatred to amplify such feelings in the pair._

_Third, the wall in the center must never be attacked or the pair will pay the consequences._

_Fourth, if the third condition is broken, the pair must return to their countries alive._

_Fifth, if the wall is not attacked, as the pair had overcome the feeling of negativity coming from it, they are worthy enough to be able to use the feather._

_Finally, if the wall is attacked again, the world returns to its previous state and the cost is a year of life of the feather's last user._  
__________________________________________

Using the feather, Elias wished, "Let another trial be made."

The wall formed again, with the feather at its center. Pain filled his body as he grit his teeth and clenched his eyes tight. Losing one year is the loss of three hundred and sixty five days. Those hours, minutes, and seconds are gone.

Once the pain faded, the prince breathed deeply before returning to his country.  
__________________________________________

There were many trials. Sometimes with lovers, enemies, friends, rivals, and more. But, they were all failures. Some came close to success, but negativity always overpowered positive intentions.

Elias's life dwindled away year by year. Death lingered on his shoulder, growing steadily closer.

How many trials must be done until the feather can go to an owner fit for it? There was no clear answer.

Until, the final trial.  
__________________________________________

On one side of the room, a bubble of swirling rainbow colored light came up from the ground, before dispersing. A brown haired teenager stood where it was. A worn cloak hung from his shoulders with goggles loosely around his neck.

Gazing around, it was a dark room made of black stone. A silver light source shone from the ceiling, bathing the area in its luminescence.

Where is everyone?"

He couldn't sense their presence, except for one. Looking across, he saw her, the person who he has loved for years. "Sakura." Whispering her name, an odd feeling of hatred emenated from the wall in the center of room. It engulfed him before he dispelled it because the hatred was not his own. Yet, the presence it had was familiar. Wanting to not only understand that hatred but to also reach his beloved, he moved closer to touch that black wall, the surface smooth underneath his hands.  
__________________________________________

A young woman with light brown hair stood at the opposite end of the room. Her dress was soft and flowing, covered in the golden decals of a desert land. Smiling at the young man across from her, her heartbeat fluttered like a butterfly.

Reaching out a bangled hand, her eyes closed, she heard a voice calling her. Familiar yet unknown, it resonated through her body, as it was a missing part of herself.

_A feather..._

Stepping forward with bare feet, almost as if pulled by an unforeseen force, in gentle strides, she approached the wall. Placing a hand onto it, opposite of her beloved's, tears filled her eyes.

"I want to meet you."  
__________________________________________

As if a condition has been met, the wall started to fade away, starting from the point where the hands of the lovers met in an embrace. Spreading outward the fading wall edge rimmed with a golden light, the wall rippled, as if the surface of a sea. Soon the wall vanished as if it was never there, the golden light that surrounded it gone.

The person on the other side wasn't a reflection, but rather a physical, breathing individual. Warm to touch, tangible to feel.

Feeling the warmth of her hand, Syaoran wiped away her tears with his free hand.

"I'm here Sakura." A soft smile covered his face.

"I know that you are. I'm glad that you are with me." Joy filled her face, looking up into his eyes.

Separating the two hands that touched the wall, Sakura held a feather.

Placing it near her heart, she knew whose it was. "This is mine, isn't it."  
__________________________________________

One rainbow magic circle appeared underneath the pair's feet. Glowing brightly, it started to spin round and round. Soon, the pair vanished, enveloped by the brilliant spectrum of colors, hand in hand. To return to the journey that would separate them once again. One who was forced to move between worlds for eternity. The other forced to stay in her country. That was the price they had to pay.  
__________________________________________

In the dark room, an old man stood in the center, where the original wall used to be.

_Finally. The feather was given to its rightful owner._

Weeping out of gratitude, tears poured down his face, his duty was done. He can now return to heaven to meet his family. Whom he hasn't seen for so many years.

Light appeared within him, as his body grew transparent. Those small lights made their way upward, toward the ceiling. With a life of their own, they pulsed, filled with memories, wishes, dreams, the small fragments that made up a soul. The room itself started to disintegrate, from the ceiling down, its purpose finished, its source of power gone. What was left behind was a blank canvas, a world of only white not unlike a blank piece of paper.

The man closed his eyes, fading away completely, and the room vanished as if it never existed.


End file.
